Coming Back From a Pack Meeting
by Ms. Mari Cullen
Summary: This is what happend every time that Jacob comes home from a pack meeting... Disclaimmer I dont own the characters or Twilight the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does!


**Nessie's POV**

I was waiting for Jacob, one night at home because he was on a meeting with the pack… I hated when he had the meeting because they took so long almost until midnight, so I started reading different stuff to get my mind of been nervous and been alone at the house until late at night without my sexy werewolf to keep me company and this is what happened…

It was almost midnight, after a nice long bubble bath and an exhausting day; I turn off the TV and head to sleep. Laying alone in our huge empty bed, my husband, my soul mate my protector, my Jacob went out for another pack meeting down at La Push. Knowing him and his past I leave the front door unlocked so he doesn't fall asleep in the porch, because he forgot the keys again. Pulling the covers up over body and drift myself to sleep. Suddenly, I snap awake to the sound of the front door creeping open and closing silently.

"He's home" I whisper as I check the time on the clock. 1:37 am; that must have been the longest pack meeting in history. The heavy sounds of footsteps in the hall fill the air, the knob of the bedroom door turns and swing open slowly.

**Jacob's POV**

I got home from a pack meeting and I know that my Nessie is waiting for me, I get to our bedroom and I find out that all the lights were off, with a smile I see the outline of my beautiful Nessie in the sheets, and I wonder if she's still asleep but it's too dark to tell.

"Hurry up and get in bed, my Jacob" she said in a half groggy tone.

I take off my clothes in the dark and slip under the covers next to her. The heat of my body pressed against hers fights off the night chill. I place a hand over to her tights, as I lick her neck and while I takeout one of her breast from her nightgown with my free hand. Her breathing becomes a little more erratic; she turns over and starts kissing me playfully tracing my lips. My mouth move lower from her neck to her chest under the covers.

"Mm Jakey, rougher, you know I like it rougher" she said through the gaps of my hand.

Taking the hint, I bite lightly on her nipples and suck on her breasts. She starts to gasp and moan freely and rub while I make my way down again of her slender body to her soft panties. Throwing both of her legs over my shoulder I peel off the last bit of cloth covering her. Spreading her legs apart in the air, I swiftly move her hands to her thighs to hold them in place. My fingers open her lower lips exposing deep in her damp love hole, and I give a long hard lick from the bottom to the top dancing playfully on her clit. My tongue licks wildly at her pussy, her wetness flows freely on the sheets and in my mouth.

After a few minutes she almost yells out "Th...That enough Jake, give it to me, give it to me hard" she said

With a quick motion I turn her body over and lift her ass high in the air giving it a spank in the process. She face buried in a pillow, the covers tossed aside without a care, I feel my hard cock sliding in her dripping cunt. I start pounding away hard and fast… she moaning of pleasure muffled by the pillows, I pull her up so I can hear them clearly.

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me like that Jake!" escape her lips.

I start caressing her body, kissing her back, while I slam again and again into her pussy, and spanking her ass from time to time. Her tightness and the speed of which I'm fucking her brings me closer and closer to climax.

"Fuck, I'm Cumming, don't stop ...I'm Cumming!!" she said

Pounding relentlessly I feel her orgasm over my dick, her love juices squirting out a little bit. I cum deep inside her and pull out and get some on her back and ass, the heat of it piercing the cold.

"I want to taste you Jake" she said, pulling my cock in her mouth to clean with her tongue. After some time she lets go and she lays back into bed gasping for air.

"Mmm Jakey, you need to fuck me like that more often" she says

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

It was late in the afternoon and I was alone in my house, Jacob when to another pack meeting, so I decided to go to prepared something special for Jake; I turn all the light off , the only reminding light were a line of candles that I put on the floor that would guide my Jacob to where I was…

"Tonight is going to be special" I said to myself

**Jacob's POV**

I came home from meeting with pack and all the lights were out however I saw a trail of candles so I follow them and they end up in the bathroom where I found my Nessie in the bath tub listening to sexy soft music, candles throughout the bathroom and a bottle of wine next to the tub, as I start to take my clothes off.

"Wow Jake! You're so sexy, you took like forever to get home Jakey" she said I step into the bath sitting in back of her leaning my body against hers.

As she hands me a glass of wine I take a sip, as I lean back against her body, she starts playing with my hair and start kissing my neck to my ear to my shoulder leaning my head back and turn it so I can kiss her. Nessie leans me forward so she can rub my neck and massage my shoulders.

"So how was the meeting?" she ask

"Same old, same old" I told her "Wow Ness you're taking all my stress away with this massage"

Then she lean back against me as she start kissing my neck and shoulders again. I turn to her to look at her in the eyes as I do that I start rubbing her body with my hands firmly against her body.

**Nessie's POV**

I started kissing Jacob, as I felt him rubbing my body, I feeling him run his hands down my sides and up around my full tits, kissing his lips, licking his lips, and sucking on them as his hands caress my body… Jake runs his hand down my stomach reaching between my legs firmly rubbing my tingling pussy with his entire hand but he does not penetrate, he moves his hand back up to my stomach and start caressing my tits again my nipples are erect and hard as he slightly pinch them. He start kissing me as he run his hands down my stomach again as he reach my pussy. I just thrust my hips forward and he rub my hot wet pussy when he finally insert one of his fingers sliding it all the way in and on then he firmly rubs my clit, circling with the tip of his finger around my clit.

**Jacob's POV **

I start kissing her, the little by little I start moving down kissing her tits and taking on of her nipples into my mouth nibbling on her nipple, sucking on them has I maker her so hot and wet. I continue to circle her clit as I finger it every other rotation until she cums on my finger once she does I reposition her so she can lift her legs on either side of the tub so she can watch me eat her wet dripping pussy, I start sucking her swollen clit spreading her lips and circling my tongue around Nessie's clit one speed one direction this drives her nuts. As she watch me it makes me hotter and hotter and hotter…

"Oh my god, Jake" she says, so I go faster and faster "OMG that's it! Please faster, harder OMG! Right there yes, yes, yes"

I knew that my Nessie was enjoying herself then she screams "I'M  
CUMMING, I'M CUMMING!" she arch her back and I suck her pussy lips and all in my mouth as I suck the juices out of her...

She start go limp but I continue to finger her pussy and suck on it harder and faster till she haves multiple orgasms and grabs me and stop cause she is having cramps I pick you up out from the bathtub and I walk you over to the bedroom…

"I love you Renesme Carlie Cullen" I whisper to her

"I love you too Jacob Ephraim Black" she says

I look at her the eyes I start to go down her as she watch me all the way anticipating my lips on her pussy… I start licking her pussy as she bring her hand down to play with herself. I lick around her fingers and her pussy as she insert one of her finger in her pussy, in and out n and out as I lick it, then I take her finger I'm my mouth sucking her juices off of it, as she insert it again. I love sucking her pussy as she finger it, I finally take her finger in my mouth as I come up finger still I'm my mouth…

"Do you want me inside you?" I ask her but she only stare at me "Baby do you want me inside?"

"Yes Jake, yes please" she said

I give her the head of my cock, just the head… them pull it out she start reaching for my cock, I stick the head in again she is gasping with anticipation

"Please Jake stop teasing me" she said as she grab for my ass to pull me in

I slid my cock in her with one hard thrust "Oh Jake!" she gasp. I pull it out slowly then ram it in all in one hard fast thrust she gasp in pleasure gripping on to on to the edge of the bed, her pussy is dripping.

"OMG! Jake that feels so good don't stop!" she said

"Come on Nessie, cum for me. I want you to cum all over" I said

"I'm Cumming! Oh Jake don't stop I'm cumming!" she said "Jake cum with me"

"If you keeping screaming like that you're going to make me cum" I said

"Come on Jakey cum in my pussy, come on cum in my pussy" she said

She can't hold it she completely blow a very hard orgasm one after the other one hand on the bed… she grabs me as her entire body shakes, I lose it I blow so hard in her that I shake and my body goes weak, while she is having multiple orgasms one after the other over and over. I lean over and softly kiss her, we then go to take a shower to revive ourselves I come behind her and start washing her back as the water flows over her body I reach around to kiss her.

**Nessie's POV**

He reach around me and kiss me…

"I love you my Nessie" said Jake

"I love you too my Jacob" I said

We got out of the shower, he pick me up and took me out to our room balcony, which had a cough that we had. From there we can see First Beach in La Push and the beautiful night sky… I put my head on his chest and drifted to sleep

**Jacob's POV**

As I saw my Nessie fall asleep, I started thinking is great coming home from my pack meeting to this… I love this girl!


End file.
